scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Greenwell
Physical Appearance Younger Mandy wears a long pink prom dress with a bow-like unique style and she has soft styled medium length blonde hair. Older Mandy wears casual regular clothes which indicates a dark blue shirt with a bunch of white stars, pink jacket and cream track pants. Personality Mandy is nervous, curious and not very independent. Back in 1995, when Mandy first saw Sophia bleeding in pain with her baby, Mandy didn't freak out too much but didn't worry that much either, she was very helpless and asked alot of questions and wasn't sure of what to do in a serious situation like that. In the present, she is absolutely traumatized and nervous about the incident and decided to separate herself from civilization by living in an old trailer far away in an isolated area. She is very afraid of Cathy and has Sophia's baby mystery constantly on her mind, when Grace and Pete came to visit her she already had everything planned to tell them everything they needed to know. Pilot (1st Episode) Mandy Greenwell is a former student of Wallace University and an old member of Kappa Kappa Tau in 1995. On a party night, Mandy was enjoying the fun with Bethany Stevens and Coco Cohen when Amy Meyer approached them with bloody hands. Frantically following Amy to the bathroom, Mandy along with Bethany found Sophia Doyle holding an infant in the bathtub. Coco then showed up and told everyone in the room that the girls' jam, Waterfalls by TLC, is playing down at the party. Didn't want to miss their favorite song, Mandy, Bethany and Coco ran back to the party to dance and have fun, leaving Amy alone with Sophia. When they came back, the three girls was shocked to find out that Sophia was already dead. Hell Week (2nd Episode) After all the girls start freaking out over Sophia's death, they start to come up with ways to dispose of the body. Suddenly, Ms. Bean and Cathy Munsch enter the room, and supposedly help get rid of the body. Haunted House (4th Episode) Grace Gardner and Pete Martinez find where she lives and go to see her. Having been expecting someone to come and ask her about the bathtub death, she invites them to come in. A flash back of the night is shown where they all discuss what to do. Bethany suggests calling the police, a suggestion that Cathy turns down, stating that the three girls could go to jail for negligible homicide, because they chose to go back to the party rather than help Sophia. Ms. Bean suggests cutting her up and grounding her into sausage that she could sell at the farmer's market or feed to the girls at the sorority, which freaks Mandy and the other girls out. Cathy then declares that they'll all have to bury the body and places bags over their heads so they can't see where their going and drives them to the burial spot. She then makes Mandy and the other girls dig, while explaining to them that they'll be thankful for this one day. Mandy then refers to Cathy as the devil, telling Grace and Pete to watch out for her. Death Later that night, as she's watching the 1993 box office horror movie Leprechaun, an unknown person begins to knock on her door. She picks up her baseball bat and walks towards the door. Opening it she walks outside to see who was making that noise, and sees that it was no one. She then goes back into the trailer and puts a chair in front of the door to make sure no one could get in. The unknown person then begins to rattle and shake the trailer, causing her to freak out and start to back up. She turns on the light and looks behind her and sees the unknown person is Red Devil, she turns around screams as Red Devil raises up a knife. Mandy continues to scream as she is brutally stabbed to death. Her body is later found swinging from the roof in front of the back door of the Shady Lane house by Chad Radwell and Hester Ulrich as they ran out the door. Later on that same night, it is again found, this time by Zayday Williams, as she is searching for all of the bodies. At the end of the night, when Detective Chisolm is saying who were the bodies that were found in the house, he calls Mandy "Jane Doe", because the police don't know her identity. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) Mandy is mentioned by Wes Gardner in this episode.